


Правило без исключений

by Quisty



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аурон стиснул зубы. Дорого бы он дал, чтобы не видеть сейчас эту хищную многообещающую усмешку, не чувствовать дурацкой, неконтролируемой дрожи предвкушения, прокатывающейся по хребту.<br/>Ему это не нужно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правило без исключений

Ему всегда нравилось разминаться на берегу моря, под негромкий шелест волн. Нет, разумеется, ему для тренировок вовсе не было _необходимо_ наличие воды, в отличие от всяких блицболистов, просто это успокаивало.  
Ну, как правило. Однако во всяком правиле есть исключения.  
\- А эта ката как называется? - в данном конкретном случае у означенного исключения был слишком громкий голос и привычка подкрадываться так незаметно, что Аурон едва не подскочил, услышав над самым ухом вопрос. - "Предусмотрительный страус готовится пробить лбом песок?"  
\- Отвали, - огрызнулся Аурон, сбрасывая чужую руку с плеча. Он давно уже оставил все попытки разговаривать со своим спутником в нормальном тоне; с идиотами нужно общаться на их языке, если не хочешь коммуникативных сложностей. Мысль о том, что таким образом он сам скатывается на тот же уровень, Аурон старательно гнал от себя прочь.  
\- И не подумаю, - осклабился Джект, отвлекая его от проблем с прямой речью. - Где Браска?  
\- _Лорд_ Браска, - Аурон выделил голосом первое слово, - отправился беседовать с настоятелем храма и просил его не беспокоить.  
\- Оу, - глубокомысленно сказал Джект.  
 _Нет._  
Аурон стиснул зубы. Дорого бы он дал, чтобы не видеть сейчас эту хищную многообещающую усмешку, не чувствовать дурацкой, неконтролируемой дрожи предвкушения, прокатывающейся по хребту.  
Ему это не нужно. Он следует за ровным и чистым пламенем свечи, а не за бестолковой и шебутной кометой, бесцельно сгорающей в синеве небосвода.  
\- Нет, - сказал он одновременно с джектовым:  
\- Тебе случайно не нужен партнер для спарринга?  
Джект шагнул ближе, слишком близко, слишком жарко, солнце шпарит, как полоумное...   
\- Да ладно, давай. Ты же хочешь!  
"Хочу", - мысленно согласился Аурон, смаргивая пот с ресниц и чувствуя, как хрустят почти до боли сведенные лопатки.  
\- Иди ты... куда шел, - сказал он вслух.  
\- Я шел к тебе, - ответил Джект, и Аурон все же не сдержался. Поддался испепеляющему, иррациональному желанию, отзывающемуся звоном в ушах и мурашками по всему телу.  
Он отступил на полшага и коротко, без замаха врезал своему спутнику в челюсть.  
Они сцепились яростно и азартно, и, как всегда, ухмылка Джекта превратилась в довольный оскал, а Аурон, как всегда, не отследил тот момент, когда они упали и покатились по песку, и песок набивался везде, лип к потным, разгоряченным телам, и клинч перешел в жадные, торопливые объятия, и Джект целовал, прикусывал, посасывал, облизывал его губы, пока он не приоткрыл все же рот, пуская внутрь настойчивый язык.  
И - как всегда - было неловко и слишком быстро, и Аурон резко выдыхал сквозь зубы, запрокидывая голову назад в каком-то горячечном беспамятстве, и едва сдерживался, чтобы не толкаться навстречу, и в висках билось только яростное: "Еще! Еще!..", и нужно было до крови закусывать губу, чтобы не произнести это вслух, и цепляться за широкие, исполосованные шрамами плечи Джекта, как за последний осколок реальности в сошедшем с ума мире.  
Потом, когда они лежали рядом и пытались отдышаться, Джект перевернулся на живот, сплюнул скрипящий на зубах песок и сказал:  
\- А эта ката называется "Осторожный дикобраз загорает на диком пляжу", - он попытался ткнуть Аурона пальцем в диафрагму, но тот моментально отвел его руку в сторону и, усевшись на основательно взрыхленном ими песке, принялся молча поправлять одежду.  
Джект тихонько вздохнул и снова лег навзничь, раскинув руки.  
\- Но если тебе все-таки потребуется партнер для спарринга, - лениво сказал он, наблюдая за Ауроном из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, - учти - тебе стоит только позвать.  
Аурон бросил на него совершенно нечитаемый взгляд и удалился куда-то в прибрежные заросли.  
\- Стоит только позвать... - задумчиво повторил Джект, глядя в опрокинутые небеса.  
***  
Он частенько приходит на берег, садится на корточки, кидает мелкие камешки в волны. Глядит на прибой, слепым котенком тычущийся в пляж, жадно слизывающий с песка любые следы.  
Раньше он бы, наверное, ругался и кричал, и пинал бы ни в чем не повинный песок, или что-нибудь в этом роде. Раньше, в другой жизни; ключевое слово - "жизни". Он прячет кривую усмешку в высоко поднятом воротнике.  
А сейчас - просто сидит молча. Камешки кидает. И только если на горизонте, на зеркальной глади океана мелькнет водяной горб, он может пробормотать себе под нос:  
\- Эта ката называется "Старая больная черепаха ждет помощи". Но ты подожди еще немножко, ладно? Будет тебе... партнер для спарринга.  
Океан, разумеется, ничего на это не отвечает.


End file.
